


Hold My Paradise Tight

by snowynight



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Escape, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 18:11:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8337646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowynight/pseuds/snowynight
Summary: Spock is on a mission, and nothing will deter him from protecting Jim. (Generations AU)





	

Spock's calm unsettled his captors enough that they glanced at each other nervously, pushed him rougher than necessary and in their haste to bind him they didn't check on him as through as they should. Dr. McCoy's insistence for subcutaneous transmitter finally paid off.

One of the guards slapped him, and he let his head move in the direction to lessen the impact, noticing the guards' weapons, the details of the room, the walking pattern of people passing by the room, and anything that could help his escape.

"How dare you smirk at us! You half-blood bastard!" A guard screamed at him when whipping him on his front, and he closed his eyes to protect them. He would need them for both Jim and himself.

Taking advantage of the guards' inattention, Spock got his hands and feet free. With a nerve pinch and some acting, he took over a ship and continued to Vulcan. Jim would fuss about him if he knew, so Spock didn't give him a chance to worry.

He checked over Jim in his mind, relieved that Jim's katra was still in sweet sleep, soothed by calm and peace Spock summoned before his capture. Sweet irony that he could hold Jim so close and dear, when his arms would be forever empty.

"The Captain 's below deck," Mr. Scott said, when Spock tried to find a path to save Enterprise from the anomaly they encountered. He gave the com to him and rushed to Jim, already knowing what Jim would do.

Jim's smile was beautiful, bright and carefree, yet froze Spock's heart. _Not again,_ he thought, _surely the universe will have mercy..._

A touch of hands followed by Jim disappearing forever, Spock didn't feel anything until a gold spark shone inside him. "Hey, Spock?" Jim's thought transmitted to Spock, and Spock embraced Jim as close as he dared inside. His paradise, his home...

With no precedence of human katra surviving after death, Spock needed help from Vulcan to ensure that Jim would remain safe with him. Now back on his path, he continued to wrap Jim in his love and affection, paused for a minute to give thank for this miracle in his life.

 _Parted from me and never parted, never and always touching and touched_ … Spock would hold his promise as long as he lived, and with Jim, nothing felt impossible to him.

 


End file.
